The present invention relates to a drum storage device for the temporary storing of packages, which are moved by means of a belt conveyor from a preceding machine to a succeeding machine.
Such storage reservoirs are required to enable a standstill time of the one or the other machine to be bridged over; if the succeeding machine is not operating, the storage reservoir must receive the packages supplied by the first machine, in the other case, it must deliver stored packages. To be ready operationally for both functions, the storage reservoir will generally therefore be about half-full.
Storage reservoirs of different mode of construction are known. Their construction is particularly critical when the packages to be stored are easily damaged, for example, cigarette packages of the so called "American" type, since such packages should only be subjected to very limited compressive loading and the vertical stacking of packages necessarily increases the pressure upon the lower packages in the stack.